marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyper Zero Blaster
Hyper Zero Blaster (ハイパーゼロブラスター, Haipaa Zero Burasutaa) is one of Zero's special moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Zero charges his buster by holding the attack button. Then when released, he shoots a charged energy projectile from his Buster arm cannon. The strength depends on how long the button is held. In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, the Max version can now be cancelled from special moves which makes Zero's zoning capabilities much better. In Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, its max charging will follow into certain special move followups except Hienkyaku by releasing the holding button during the special moves. The Max Hyper Zero Buster cancellation to Hienkyaku remained the same, while non-maximized Hyper Zero Buster can now be cancelled from special moves before the Zero Buster charging goes to the max. Originally a function for Zero's Zero Buster in Mega Man X3, the Zero Buster can be charged just like X's X Buster in a similar vein. It can be charged up to three levels: * Standard: Can fire three rapid small shots at a time. * Level 1: Fires a small charge shot. * Level 2: Fires a bigger shot. * Level 3: Fires a Level 2 shot and keeps energy stored for a large shot. * Fully charged: Can fire 2 Level 3 shots in with a charge keep in between like for Level 3. After the second shot, Zero can use his Z-Saber for a downward power slash. However, in X4, the Zero Buster was eventually removed for balancing reasons, though in X5 it returns as the Z-Buster (and can be only used when the game is started with Zero, since after a certain fight in X's playthrough Zero loses it). In that game, Zero could only fire it on the ground and stands still while doing so, limiting much of its usage and having it exacerbated with its nerfed damage output. Only when fought as a boss, Zero can fire Lv. 2 shots, and when Awakened he can use a variation known as the Shingetsurin (True Moon Ring) where he fires blue-ring projectiles that home in on X. However, X6's Z-Buster return remained the same, only its increased power and firing rate made it more easier to deal damage against most bosses. The Zero Nightmare uses variations of Lv. 2 shots during his battle, using normal Lv. 2 shots at normal health, and using an onslaught of shots while on low health. After X6, the Z-Buster was never used again. However, it makes a spiritual return as Zero's Buster Shot in the Zero games, though it makes a full return in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom and eventually in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, which is also used during his forward throw where he jams his buster into the foe at close range, or dashes behind them to back-shot them similar to his old back throw in SvC Chaos; the indication here shows that the Hyper Zero Blaster is a technique done with the Buster as opposed to the Buster attack itself. Similar to much of the Vs. Capcom series' Mega/Rockmen, Zero can fight very well from far and close with good usage of this attack, giving him a very strong neutral game that can shift from zoning to rushdown. The move can be charged while moving though Zero will drop the charge if hit, and during most combos (especially on a juggled opponent or during an air combo) it provides an extra extension, making it a vital tool to make use of in many of Zero's combos and it also ups his execution requirements involving button gimmicks when it comes to using a fully charged blaster in most of his combos. Thus, mastering the usage of this move is often key to being able to use Zero very well. In Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, the blaster takes around 6 seconds to fully charge, while in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, only 3 seconds at best can reach a full charge. Most of the graphics in TvC's charges tend to take after the colors seen in X3's Hyper Zero Blaster, while MVC3's colors are from other titles; Lv. 1 shots are based on Zero's old X5 and X6 Lv. 1 shots; Lv. 2 is based on his shots from X2 and X3, while his Lv. 3 shot graphics differ; TvC's Lv. 3 shot resembled a X3 Lv. 3 shot in terms of the blue and yellow-mixed glow. MVC3's Lv. 3 shot is based on Zero's fully charged shot in X2. In MVC3, not much has changed with the attack other than having a hard knockdown and the aforementioned cosmetic changes and charge time buff. In Ultimate however, Zero can not only charge this move during a round start (similar to holding onto a charge during a boss area entry), but also can cancel into the firing portion of it from a special move, regardless if it connects or not. This not only increases his zoning potential with moves like Hadangeki and Raikousen, but vastly increases his combo potential off of moves like his Sentsuizan and the aforementioned Raikousen, especially in terms of the latter, it gives him a more refined version of his Raikousen corner loop. Though at a cost, it is now a soft knockdown instead of a hard knockdown. Usually, most novice players are able to combine this with Sougenmu along with Hadangeki for extreme projectile lockdowns that are quite impossible to escape. Category:Zero Category:Special Moves Category:MvC3 Moves Category:UMvC3 Moves Category:MvC:I Moves